hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Loonyland 2 Original Story Campaign Walkthrough
Like any RPG, you need to do quest,kill stuff, to level up,get stronger, etc, so you can complete this journey and game. So that's what we are going to do.This walkthrough is written with the intent to provide direction,as this is not like any previous Hamumu games, save Loonyland itself,so you have to figure your way around. It is not intended to give advice on any specific builds or equipment or on Collectibles,only the directions enough to get you through to the story's end. (since none probably exist now the forum is gone,or if the info existed to begin with.) You start out the Original Story Campaign playing as Loony in Woody's Cabin.Woody Woodsman has given you a starting Axe and Parka (your clothing) to start with, so go talk to him for the quest Wood You Help. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Wood_You_Help%3F Next go out of Woody's Cabin and you find yourself in the town of Einsberg,go talk to Healiana for her Quest Herbal Essences. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Herbal_Essences Next, go to Bobby Joe (The little kid at the right top of the town with a lolipop),talk to him for the Quest. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Presents_Absent (Refer to the quest page here for collecting all 99 Presents in the game) Basically, we need to go around and enable all of the quests around in town where it is safe, before you go ahead and fight monsters. Next, go to the left exit of the Village to Frozen Fjord,talk to him to get his Quest to slay 20 Monsters. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Prove_Yourself Go back into Einsberg,go into Mickey's Cabin,(The house on the lower right corner),talk to him for his quest to kill some mice for $50 in his basement. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Mickey%27s_Mice Next go to the house next to it on the left, it's the Guru's Retreat.Talk to him for his Quest to find him hidden all around the world. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Guru_Hide_And_Seek (Again, like the other collectible quest,just refer to the Talents page on where to find the Guru for all 30 Talents.) That is all but one house the Cozy Cabin,where your starting enemies are. Now, another disclaimer, as i mention again, i have no intention of covering Collectibles or Character levels/builds, so for Presents, Talents/Gurus, Skills and specific item drops will not be taken into account in this walkthrough. And i have no intention of mentioning about grinding,or about side quests. But like any RPG, you must seek out ways to make Loony stronger on your own all the time.I leave that to your discretion. At this point, you are very weak, and wont survive most encounters easily,so you have to go around and do the quests you can get, which is what i just walked your through around that's available as a starting fresh Loony. I recommend as your starting quest is to go clear Mickey's basement of the rats for some money and exp,since that's the quickest quest you can clear,Once done, go back to him and get your reward, then talk to him again and for the next Quest,Toys R Dust. https://hamumu.fandom.com/wiki/Toys_R_Dust Now that place is mostly done with, i highly advise grinding a bit in the Cozy Cabin (The right most house in Einsberg.) before you go outside of Einsberg,given unlike Bouapha, you are essentially a fragile boy with a weak melee axe attack at this point, as exploring would be difficult if you are too underleveled. Now, as i just said, you will not likely be able to beat alot of enemies as you are now. So be prepared to die alot, literally.Like Sleepless Hollow, you need to grind up to be able to survive walking around a map full of enemies. Our next most important objective is to get Frostbane for Healiana,so we can always come back and heal in Einsberg when wounded. Unlike other Hamumu games, we have no health pickups in this game, so until you have a heal spell, you have only this other source of healing your life bar without dying. Just go run about a trip in the Winter Woods West of Einberg, if you cant find enough Frostbane, go south from there and check the Southwoods. Once you have them, give them to her and you can now heal from her in Einberg form for free from now on. (She gives another quest after you complete this one, not sure if important, but talk to her again after you complete Herbal Essences anyway.) Now, the next order of business is to make sure you have killed 20 enemies. If you have go back to Frozen Fjord and he will give you the skill to throw your axe,essentially, giving you a ranged attack. Category:Loonyland 2